


Because I Love You

by witchbreaker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edited now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kakashi let Iruka handle his own opponents and the one time he murdered the son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

 

This is shaping up to be the most entertaining afternoon Kakashi has had in a while. He gets comfortable in a tree and puts his book away in anticipation of the fight about to take place below him. 

Iruka is standing opposite a former student in a training area as another teacher stands just outside the line of fire. Apparently, the squirt has just gotten his Chunin vest and thinks it is a good idea to challenge his former teacher. It is times like these that Kakashi really appreciated Iruka's fighting reputation or lack there of. People assume that a ninja who alternates between the classroom and the Mission Desk instead of constantly taking missions isn't that good of a fighter. If Kakashi didn't spar with him on a semi-infrequent basis, he might have bought that line of thought. But Kakashi _does_ so he is well aware that Iruka practices what he preaches when it comes to keeping oneself in peak condition. 

"Begin!" 

"Beast Human Clone Jutsu!" The Inuzuka at least has the smarts to immediately launch into their signature technique. Too bad it isn't good enough. 

Iruka kicks the dog-turn-human just as the jutsu is completed. The ninja dog went flying as the boy squawks in surprise. A quick replacement gets him out of the mess but it doesn't really help him. Iruka keeps him on the run with a series of kunai volleys and liberal use of ninja wire. 

The ninja-dog gets back up and the two attempt to a pincer move. Iruka uses a Replacement and they hit a log instead. Or, to be precise, they hit the log and then each other with a smack. 

Kakashi smirks in amusement. Iruka may not be pulling out his bigger techniques for this but he isn't being nice either. It'll serve the brat well in the long run. 

"Fang over Fang!" 

Two giant tunnels of hurt tear through the air. They work in tandem to herd Iruka in and score a hit. Kakashi is beginning to see why the kid was promoted but it didn't change the outcome. 

"Explode!" Iruka calls out. The tags that the teacher has been dropping during the battle went off with spectacular results. The dog-nin is caught squarely in one. It disrupts his momentum as well as inflicts some significant damage. Kakashi can't see how much from his position but judging from the lack of movement, the dog isn't going to be getting back up anytime soon. 

The boy, barely, avoids the brunt of the blasts. But like his partner, it has undone his technique and now he was a sitting duck. 

Thunk, thunk, thunk. Kunai go through the kid's shirt and embed him into a tree. He struggles for a moment and more follow, pinning his legs as well as his arms. 

"Ready to surrender Kato-kun?" Iruka asks. The boy looks like he is considering being an idiot about this but then sags. 

"Fine, you win Iruka-sensei." 

Iruka smiled and helps the kid off of the tree. There is a very thorough lecture on not underestimating your opponent and leaving openings that the kid seems to be listening to as they watch the other teacher patch up the ninja dog. Kakashi is going to join them but a hawk flies over head.

 _Hatake Kakashi, report for mission briefing._ It's flight pattern reads. He sighs. Looks like his fun has come to an end. He’ll have to catch up with Iruka another time. With a swirl of leaves, Kakashi leaves the training ground to see what Tsunade wants. 

(2)

The clock ticks. 

Feet shuffles forward with an eagerness that accompanies the desire to get home after a long day. Kakashi should probably be in line. He does have a report to hand it, but every time he glances at the line it's much too long for him to want to stand in it. He leans against the far wall, pretending to read Icha Icha Paradise has though him wanting to be the last person in line has nothing to do with catching Iruka as he finishes work. Possibly taking him to dinner. No, that's not it at all. 

It has everything to do with the honest to god on time report tucked into his pocket. Kakashi may not have a problem with people knowing that he and Iruka are dating but it's an entirely other thing for them to know he's smitten enough to do the one thing that the three Hokages can't get him to do. Kakashi has a reputation to maintain. 

If he gets the distinct impression that Obito is calling him a love-struck idiot from the afterlife, he puts it down as the stereotypical lack of sanity that all ninja have when they pass Chunin. 

Tick. 

Kakashi turns a page to kill some time. The eagerness slipped into testiness as the line inches along. Daggers are glared at those who take too much time, mutterings of bodily harmed are aimed at the ones that didn't immediately move when the line shifts. 

It is all pretty standard. Even the fuss over the illegible report. 

"I'm sorry, Jonin-san, but I can't except this." Iruka says as he hands back the soaking report. The man in question looks like he has gone through the ringer. Mud, water, and random sticks decorate his uniform like fungus. 

"What." The word is flat, but the whole man is practically vibrating with frustration. 

"It's illegible. The mud has completely blanked out several sections and the ink is running off the page. You need to redo it." 

"Why can't you just fucking file it like you're suppose to." He demands. Iruka doesn't lose his calm attitude. 

"Because I can't tell what mission this suppose to be _for_ let alone how to file it correctly. You don't have to hand it in tonight, Jonin-san. Tomorrow will be fine." 

The Jonin in question looms over the desk. Kakashi stops pretending to be reading his book. "I don't want to file it tomorrow. I want to get this over with so I never have to think about that goddam mission again!" 

Iruka moves his hand below the desk, possibly to grab another scroll. "That is not my problem. Please refile the report tomorrow." 

The Jonin leans back to launch a fist at Iruka's face. That is a mistake. Instead of dodging, Iruka flips the desk so catches the Jonin right across the chest and sent him backwards. People scatter as he goes down. Kakashi stays where he is. He can see that Iruka has this. 

His point is proven when four kunai with tags surround the man, sealing him inside a barrier, and knocking him out. When it becomes clear that the fight is over, ANBU swoop in and take the Jonin away.

Iruka lets out a sigh of relief and rights the desk. He gets some help picking up the paperwork that had gone flying during the incident. The look on people's face were wary as they re-evaluate the Chunin. Kakashi feels incredibly smug and a little turned on. It isn't his fault. Iruka just looks so good when he is taking people down. 

The lines reform but this time Kakashi is the one anxious for it to hurry up. He flicks through his book without really paying attention to it. The line slowly dissipates until even the other Mission Desk workers feel safe calling it quits. Kakashi waits until Iruka is the only one left before meandering over to him. 

"Good evening, Kakashi-san." Iruka seems amused by his apparent nonchalance. 

Kakashi leans over the desk, their faces almost touching. Iruka goes a nice shade of red at the proximity. "Good to see you too, Iruka-sensei. I've got a present for you." Before the teacher can inquire, Kakashi whips out his report and places it in his hands. "Ta~da~"

Iruka snorts at the gift. "Of course, you consider a well done mission report a present." 

"I could give you another present." Kakashi says, leaning further in so that he can brush his nose against Iruka's ear. It is a little awkward but the hitch in his lover's voice is worth it. Iruka stands up, forcing Kakashi back. 

"Thank you for the report." He scoops up the final scrolls to be put away and moves out from behind the desk. Kakashi trails behind him and wraps his arms around him. Iruka lets out a small noise of surprise but manages not to drop anything. "I thought we agreed no making out at my work." 

Kakashi kisses his neck, one hand slipping underneath Iruka's vest. "I know but how can you expect me to keep my hands to myself after that display?" 

"You mean when I had to disable a fellow Konoha ninja." 

"Yep. It was hot. The look on his face when you hit him with the desk was fantastic." 

Iruka lets out a laugh and breaks out of Kakashi's grip. He might have pouted about that. Possibly. "Let me finish this so we can go home, okay?" 

"Your place?" Kakashi makes no attempt to hide that he prefers Iruka's to his own. It is lived in. Homey instead of a glorified pitstop between missions. 

"Sure." 

With the plan worked out, Kakashi gives a light tug on Iruka's pony tail and then lets the man do his job.


	2. Chapter 2

(3) 

The trees blur together as Kakashi whips through them; his heart running wild despite his attempts to calm it. Enemy ninja have been spotted hovering around Konoha's walls. Kakashi refuses to consider it is a coincidence that they are here the same day that Iruka’s class goes outside of the village gates for survival training. Tsunade doesn't believe it either and had quickly put together a team to haul them back into the safety of the village. 

"I have spotted, Kikyo-sensei." Neji says from behind him. The woman is suppose to be helping Iruka with his students today. "She appears to be injured." 

"Any sign of Iruka and the kids?" 

"No." 

Kakashi bites his tongue to keep a growl from escaping. They should have found them by now. "Gai, go to Kikyo-sensei. Neji, continue north, send up a flare when you've spotted them. I'm going to check area ninety-two." 

"Understood." 

"I Will Find the Youthful Kikyo-sensei and Return Her to Safety!" 

They split up and continue with their mission. Kakashi goes east, hoping that Iruka has abandoned the area his class is suppose to be at in favor of his favorite training ground. There is a large river running through it and plenty of cover. It is good terrain for Iruka whose arsenal is built around Water Release and traps. 

Kakashi hits the river and immediately spots a body. His heart leaps into his throat before he realizes it's one of the enemy nin. A quick check confirms that he's dead; possibly from a Water Bullet if the soaking corpse is any indication. The knowledge reaffirms that Iruka is alive and kicking. Kakashi takes off, eyes scanning for more signs of a fight. 

It's his ears that detect Iruka first. The sound of metal on metal is distinct. Kakashi gets a visual on his lover before slowing down. Iruka is clashing with a kunochi and Kakashi dearly wants to jump in. But Iruka has traps scattered around the area and it's a good bet that he is planning to set them off soon. Running in now might trigger them. No, it would be best to wait and trust that Iruka knows what he is doing. 

The kunochi gets past Iruka's guard and nicks his arm. Kakashi hands dig into tree bark as Iruka stumbles back. The Chunin uses the momentum to plant a hand stand, kicking the woman as he flips backwards. She slams against a tree, shaking both it and her. Iruka's hands fly into a series of seals. 

"Sealed Bomb Square Release!" 

At first there is nothing, but when the kunochi moves forward the exploding tags surrounding her go off. Body parts are sent flying as the blasts tears her into pieces. The Konoha ninja duck for cover with varying success. Iruka manages to get a good covering of blood on him and a few bone chunks in his hair. Kakashi is unscathed fortunately. It also appears that that is the last enemy. No one else comes to investigate the noise or the sudden smell of blood. Kakashi drops down from the tree he was standing in. 

"Iruka, are you alright?" 

His lover startles, surging to his feet with a kunai in hand before he sees who it is. Iruka relaxes before tensing again. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hyuuga spotted the enemy ninja outside of Konoha. Tsunade sent me to collect you and your class." 

"And why should I believe you?" 

_Ah, Iruka thinks I'm an imposter. That's easy enough to fix._

"Hmm, because if my guess is correct that hickey just to the left of your T-12 vertebra should be a nice shade of red right now." The blush that crosses the Chunin face is even nicer. "I could check if you want." 

"Fine, fine! I believe you!" 

Kakashi frowns. Usually there would be more yelling for teasing him like that. He re-evaluates Iruka but can't find anything wrong. "Are you alright? Did any of them use poison?" 

"No, no, I'm just tired." He insists. Kakashi's frown doesn't go away but he lets it go. They have a mission to complete.

"Okay, where are the brats? We need to get out going." 

"Don't call them that." Iruka chastises as he wipes blood from his face. "They're a little farther up. I surrounded them in traps and then doubled back." 

"Good. Point the way." 

Iruka turns away and heads deeper into the forest. They find the kids and get them back inside without a problem. Kakashi gives a verbal report to Tsunade and then returns to Iruka's side. The man is at the hospital watching the nurses double check that all the brats are perfectly fine. Kakashi ends up dragging him home to get some rest. Really, for all the times that Iruka shouts at him for over doing it, he's just as stubborn about refusing to take it easy as Kakashi. 

(4) 

Someone cracks open Iruka's window and slips into his home. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but that isn't Kakashi. The Jonin is watching this unfold from the streets unhappy. All he wants to do is wipe off the grime from his latest mission and curl up in bed with Iruka. He does _not_ want to deal with another assassination attempt. 

It turns out he doesn't have to. There is a crash and a curse from the apartment. Iruka must be up. Kakashi scales the neighboring building and gets a good view of what's going on. 

The would-be-murder is stumbling out of the bedroom with kunais embedded in his chest. They aren't deep enough to stop him but that hardly matters when Iruka follows him out to finish the job. Oh, isn't that a sight. The Chunin had gone to bed wearing only in a pair of pants. They hung low, inching up as he kicks. This scene is going to the star of Kakashi’s dreams when he’s out on missions for _months_.

The ninja ends up in a book case and compensates by throwing down a smoke bomb. It doesn't help him since Iruka has his whole apartment memorized. It does block Kakashi's view though. He changes his position but still sees nothing. However, the sounds of fists connecting with flesh and wood splintering gives him an idea of what's going on. 

The body crashing through the window certainly did. 

Kakashi restrains the assassin after he hits the ground. There isn't much work to do as the man is out cold, but it will be one less problem to deal with when the police arrive. Speaking of the devil, several patrol officers finally show up. Kakashi doesn't recognize either of them but the older takes one look at the restrained ninja Kakashi is standing next to and sends his partner back to their headquarters for back up. Iruka jumps down next to them, shirt on and bag slung over his shoulder. He’s a little scuffed up but otherwise unhurt. 

"Are you alright, Umino-sensei?" The patrol officer asks. 

"I'm fine." The reply is tense since Iruka still hasn't relaxed from the fight. Kakashi slides up to him, placing one hand on his back. Half to calm him, half to promise some fun after they leave. Iruka continues to be stiff all through their report of what happen. The officer lets them go and they head to Kakashi's apartment. 

It is clean and assassin-free. Iruka throws his bag onto the floor with enough force to have it skid several feet. Kakashi eyes him and considers for the first time that Iruka is actually angry right now. 

"What's wrong?" He pokes. Iruka shoots him a look. 

"Someone just tried to _kill_ me in my own home, Kakashi." 

"Oh." Kakashi shifts back onto his heel as he slouches. He had forgotten that this didn't happen to other people. It is just a fact of life for the Copy-Nin. People want him dead and sometimes they get past Konoha's security. But that isn't the case for Iruka. It didn't matter if this was the first time; more attacks would happen as long as people knew that Iruka was precious to Kakashi. The Copy-Nin stomach clenches as he considers that maybe this is what breaks their relationship. Not the teasing, the deliberately lateness, or his inability to stay out of the hospital but the one thing that Kakashi has no control over. "I told you this would happen." 

Iruka stares at him. The Copy-Nin isn't sure when Iruka became good at reading him but he seems to grasp where Kakashi's thoughts have gone. He tugs down Kakashi's mask and gives him a kiss. "I can handle assassins. It's the stolen sleep and ruined grading that I'm mad about." 

Kakashi laughs at that. "Of course you are." Kakashi pulls him into his arms and snakes a hand into Iruka's hair. The kisses grew heated as Iruka presses right up against him and Kakashi wedges his knee in-between the Chunin’s thighs. 

Iruka pulls away to breath first. Kakashi uses the opportunity to get his free hand past his underwear. "Fuck." The teacher swears. 

"Language sensei." Kakashi teases. Iruka rolls his eyes as he shudders. 

"I thought I told you-" His voice hitches as Kakashi rubs his thumb over his tip. "not to call me that when we're doing this." 

"But it suits you so well." Iruka's hands slide under Kakashi's vest. They move across his stomach and up his chest. There are pools of heat in Iruka's eyes and Kakashi wants to drown in it. If he hadn't been half hard since the fight, that look would have done it. Kakashi works his hand faster and Iruka’s stops his moving his own. 

"You need to stop that." He pants. 

"Maa, why would I do that?" 

"Because you're ruining my plan." 

"Hmm, I don't know. This plan seems suspect and I like you where you are." 

"You'll like this more." 

"Prove it to me." 

Iruka leans in until his mouth is brushing against Kakashi's ear. "I'm going to blow you and then I'm going to fuck you so good you’ll come twice tonight. Then we are both going to get sleep before the sun rises." 

Kakashi is one hundred percent behind that plan. He lets go of Iruka's dick and pushes him towards the bed. Iruka pulls him down onto it and the sex is just as fantastic as he promised. The afterglow leaves them both sappy and sated. Iruka smiles at him and snuggles into Kakashi's embrace. If the Copy-Nin holds him tighter than usual neither of them comment on it.


	3. Chapter 3

(5)

"I'm going to kill him." 

The only thing keeping Kakashi from making good on that threat immediately is Iruka's hand digging into his shoulder. Which is good for the life expectancy of the Special Jonin walking away from the pair but not so great for Kakashi's desire to shove a Chidori up his ass. 

"Just let it go," Iruka insists for the third time. "It's not worth it." 

"Did we hear the same conversation!?" 

Iruka doesn't let go of him. Instead, he digs his thumb into the nerve point between Kakashi's neck and shoulder blade. It hurts, but the Jonin has had worse. "A fight is not going to solve this problem." 

"There's not going to _be_ a fight. He's going to have an impromptu funeral." 

"I'm not explaining how my boyfriend put the man filing an incompetence-claim against me in the hospital." Iruka hisses. Kakashi clenches his jaw. That might look bad when the Council reviews the asshole's claim. It is complete garbage that has nothing to do with Iruka's teaching and everything to do with the fact that the man's father has been trying to drop the minimum age for graduating from the Academy. Something Iruka has been vigorously opposing. 

"I'm still going to kill him." Kakashi fumes. 

"No, you are _not_." 

"I'm not going to let him get away with calling you a pathetic excuse for a ninja." There had been some crass insinuations about their relationship in there too but Kakashi doesn't want to repeat them. 

"Damnit Kakashi, let me handle this!" Iruka is actually getting angry at him which makes him pause. 

"No one will know it was me." If there is one thing he is good at is making a body disappear. 

"But everyone will _suspect_ and we'll both be in deep trouble and I'll lose my teaching post for sure." It's a good point as much as Kakashi doesn't want to admit it. "I'll deal with him just give me some time." 

Kakashi swallows his anger and pulls out of Iruka's grip. "Fine. But when the farce of an inquiry is over, I'm going to rearrange his face." 

"That's okay." Iruka relaxes as it seems like Kakashi is finally listening to him. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"It's best if you don't know." Kakashi raises an eyebrow at that statement. "I'll tell you afterwards." 

"Should I be preparing an alibi?" 

"Your alibi is that you don't know anything." 

Kakashi mouth quirks upwards. "Alright-y then." 

"Don’t worry, it will be worth it." 

And it was. 

Kakashi's first inkling that Iruka's plan had worked is getting hauled up to the Tsuande's office. Apparently someone had beaten the asshole into the ground. Tsunade demands to know if he is the one who did it and Kakashi honestly states that he didn't but he would really like that hospital report. Tsunade refuses to hand it over but does give him a run down of the Special Jonin's injuries. Kakashi whistles at the list. The asshole will be out of commission for a long time. 

Unfortunately, there isn't time to gloat as Tsuande hands him another mission. This one is time sensitive if not particularly dangerous. Kakashi is back within a week. He gives a verbal report to the Hokage and heads to his apartment. A shower gets rid of the road dirt and some of the aches. Putting on a clean set of clothes, Kakashi debates on whether to eat in or head out. 

Out wins and Kakashi swings by Iruka's apartment to see if he wants dinner too. Kakashi finds the man humming as he grades homework. The Jonin opens the window and slides into the room. Iruka glances over at him, grinning when he sees who it is. 

"How was the mission?" 

Kakashi perches himself on the couch next to his boyfriend. "Good. Short with barely any problems." 

"Excellent."

"How was your week?" 

The grin turns into a full blow smile. "Even better. The incompetence claim was dropped." 

"Oh? So do I get to know what your masterplan was now?" Kakashi gives Iruka's ponytail a gentle tug. The man tilts his head back so he can get a better look at Kakashi. 

"It wasn't really a masterplan...." 

"I'm listening." 

"Well, Kato-san's fiancee is a fellow teacher," That isn't new knowledge for Kakashi. The asshole's wife-to-be has been feeding him information on Iruka. "We don't get along but it's hard not to hear things about her since the teachers all talk to each other. So, when I hear that Kato-san has been returning to their home in the morning when I _know_ he came back from a mission the previous evening, I file it under none of my business." 

"But the incompetency claim made it your business." 

"Yep. So, I told Ishito-sensei that Kato-san cornered me about my 'lack of professionalism' in Hafuni Market and vented some of my frustration about it." It isn't an exact lie but Hafuni Market is nowhere near the training grounds where the actually argument had taken place. In fact, it is close to the Red Lights District. "Now, he didn't say anything to Kikyo-sensei but he did mention it to her brother who is a Jonin and his good friend. Jirou-san decided to look into his soon to be brother-in-law and found out that he _was_ cheating on his sister." 

Kakashi fills with glee. "Big brother then sent him to the hospital." 

"To be exact, Jirou-san told his sister and they _both_ sent to the hospital. I think she shoved the ring down his throat during it." Kakashi laughs at that. "Which is when phase two came into effect." 

"Do you always have a phase two?" Kakashi teases. 

"All good plans have a phase two." Iruka fires back. "Anyway, when I started to look into Kato-san, I noticed he's been on an unusual number of C-Rank mission for the last year. More than a Special Jonin should be getting with Konoha still recovering from the Invasion. So, when I was questioned about his attack, I mentioned that he's comments on my lack of abilities were hypocritical coming from a man who hasn't been on anything bigger than a C-Rank in months. The police officer is the parent of a former student and I knew he'd look into it."

"What did he find?" 

"Kato-san had been bribing the Mission Desk to assign him easy missions. In fact, his mistress was the one making sure of it. Kato-san got stripped of his rank and is awaiting judgement from Tsunade-sama herself. In light of that, the Academy dismissed his claim against me and even apologized for considering it." 

Kakashi takes a minute to bask in the neatness of the plan. Iruka has completely up ended the man's life without lifting a finger directly against him. "He’s never going to recover from that." 

"Kato-san shouldn't have tried to get me fired." Iruka retorts.

"His mistake, your gain." Kakashi leans down and kisses him. It's sweet and sappy. Iruka pulls back and looks at Kakashi lovingly. 

"Thank you for trusting me to handle this. It means a lot to me." 

"I wouldn't love you if I didn't think you could take care of yourself." Kakashi murmurs. 

“I know.” 

Their talk is interrupted by Kakashi’s grumbling stomach. “Want to go out for dinner?” 

Iruka laughs at that. "Sure. Ichiraku’s is still open."

The response is so typical that Kakashi has to smile. The Jonin teases the teacher about his choice as they head out. Iruka flushes as he insists that he doesn’t go there _all_ the time and, besides, the food is good. His passion is endearing and Kakashi falls for him a little bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

(6)

This mission has gone to Hell. 

The worst thing is that Kakashi doesn't know why. His and Iruka's mission shouldn't be attracting this kind of attention. They had already delivered their message to the Konoha outpost bordering the Land of Grass and were just taking back the Jonin-in-charge's response. Which Kakashi knew for a fact is only "Orders received. Will implement." It is standard operating procedure for the outposts in dangerous areas. There is no reason three missing-nin should be doing their best to kill them. 

But they were and things aren't looking good. Kakashi and Iruka's first clash with them proves that they are very skilled. The duo chose to run rather than continue fighting. The tactic is really only stalling the inevitable as Kakashi knows their pursuers are catching up to them. 

"We need to split up." Kakashi tells Iruka. "You take the scroll back to Konoha and I'll draw them off." 

Iruka doesn't like it but doesn't complain. "Be careful." 

"You too.” Kakashi says as he tosses the scroll back. His hands fly into seals as Iruka splits off and fades from sight. Soon, there is an Iruka-looking clone next to Kakashi instead of the real thing. The two run until they hit a field and turn around to face their opponents. 

A man came barreling out of trees and skids to a stop in front of Kakashi. There's a slash through his forehead protector that proclaims he was once from the Village of Stone. He looks at Kakashi and his clone and launches a rock wall at him. The Copy-Nin leaps over it as the clone goes around to keep up the pretense that Iruka is still here. 

Kakashi and the missing-nin trade blows that get neither of them anywhere. It does make Kakashi's stomach twist. The two others should have attacked him by now. The feeling turns out to be right when an explosion goes off not far from their location. 

The missing-nin grins. "Looks like my friends have found your's." 

The feeling in his stomach quickly turns into panic. Which, unfortunately for the missing-nin, means that Kakashi stops stalling and goes straight for the kill. He fights hard and feels the seconds inch by as the man proves difficult to put down. It takes Kakashi five minutes and twenty-three seconds to kill him and that is far too long. 

The Copy-Nin confirms the man is dead and the speeds off in the direction of the explosions. He believes in Iruka. He knows the teacher is strong and resourceful but the weakest of the group had gone after Kakashi and the Jonin knows that he would have trouble with the others. There is another blast and Kakashi veers towards that location. Nothing else follows it and it drives Kakashi to move faster. 

It's not enough. 

Bursting through the foliage, Kakashi sees Iruka dangling in the air. The woman of the group has her hand wrapped around his throat. The third member is a smoking ruin but that doesn't matter because Iruka. Isn't. _Moving._

"Iruka!" 

The woman drops him and retreats enough to still see Kakashi but also be out of reach of most jutsu. Kakashi catches Iruka and has to do a replacement as the woman launches an earth jutsu at them both. Their new place gives Kakashi a chance to check his lover and it's not good. Iruka needs a hospital _now_. 

The twice-cursed, missing-nin doesn't give Kakashi the option to run as she continues to launch a blizzard of rocks where ever he is. He is forced to stash Iruka in one spot and face the woman head on. Their kunai clash as the Sharingan spins angrily. 

"You're going to pay for that." Kakashi doesn't care what she wants or why she's fighting them. All he wants is to see her dead. 

"For what? Oh, you mean taking care of that pathetic rat?" She's trying to get under his skin. He knows this but it doesn't stop the anger from boiling up. Kakashi pushes his chakra through the kunai, giving it a coating of lightning. She disengages and that gives him an opening to use his taijutsu. 

The first blow takes her by surprise and sends her flying into a tree. The follow ups are less effective as she is ready for them. She doesn't retaliate and Kakashi finds out why when a punch almost breaks his hand. He pulls back and sees that her skin has transformed into stone. 

"This is my greatest technique. Nothing can break through it!" She boasts as her hands fly through seals. 

"We will see about that." 

"Rock Blizzard Jutsu!" 

Kakashi dodges and does his own seals. "Great Fireball Technique!" 

The woman doesn't bother to dodge as the fire envelops her. It doesn't seem to do any damage but it works for Kakashi. He creates a clone as the smoke gives him some cover and switches out with it. 

"See?! Useless!" The woman cries out. Kakashi clone ignores the taunting as the real one moves behind her. "Leaf's strongest is no match for me!” 

"I'm not the one about to die." The clone retorts as it launches into a series of water jutsu that also can’t get thorough the armor. Missing nin appears to have a small move set if the clone dodging more stones is any indication. It's also clear that she can't move as fast in the armor and her range is more restricted. Probably because of the chakra drain of the technique. Her goads are meant to draw Kakashi closer so she can finish him off. 

"Both of you pests are as good as dead. That is if that rat is still alive. I hope he is. I can take my time for once. I'll bet he'll scream all kinds of things when I finish tearing him apart." 

It is remarkably easy to summon at Chidori after those words. The noise alerts the woman but it's too late. Kakashi is too fast. His lightning filled hands goes straight into her chest and burns her heart into ashes. 

"You are never touching Iruka again." Kakashi snarls. He pulls his arm out and watches as she falls to the ground. The armor falls away to reveal skin. Kakashi cuts off her head just to be sure. The clone disappears and Kakashi goes back to Iruka. He's still unconscience but alive. The Copy-Nin tends to his wounds as best he can and hurries back to Konoha. 

They head straight to the hospital where medic-nins circle Kakashi immediately. Iruka is rushed into the emergency room. Kakashi follows, giving a rundown of the possible jutsu Iruka could have been hit with. He is forced to stay outside the surgery room once he has said all that he can. He stands hunched over, too tense to sit but forbidden to pace since that would get in the way of the nurses. 

It feels like hours go by with no news about Iruka's condition. Kakashi’s only clue it that Tsunade herself is called in to help with the surgery. If that doesn't say how badly Iruka is hurt, nothing will. 

_I should have been faster_ Kakashi thinks as he waits. _If I had only killed the first nin at once instead of stalling. If I hadn't split us up, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn’t been selfish, Iruka would be okay._

The thoughts haunt Kakashi. They gnaw at him and curse his failure. The Sharingan keeps replaying the image of Iruka dangling in the air motionless. 

A bang alerts Kakashi to the surgery door opening. Tsunade walks out looking tired. 

"He'll be fine." She says before Kakashi can open his mouth. "He'll need at least three months of therapy before he regains full use of his leg and his stomach heals all the way but he's life isn't in danger."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." The words are extremely sincere. 

"Thank me later. What the hell happened? It was a simple drop off." 

Kakashi comes to attention and gives his report of what happened. Tsunade looks more and more displeased as he recounts how everything went to Hell, but doesn't say anything besides a dismissal. Kakashi will look into that later when Iruka is out of the hospital. Right now he has more important things to be doing. 

Like finding Iruka. As he was debriefed, the nurses had moved his boyfriend into a private room. There was an IV attached to one wrist and a blood bag on the other. The teacher looks terrible under the bandages. Kakashi swallows a lump in his throat. This is his fault. He should have been better. Kakashi takes a seat next to the bed and slides a hand over Iruka's left one. It's cold. So unlike how they usually are. Kakashi squeezes it and waits for Iruka to wake up.

The process is slow. The tips of Iruka’s fingers twitch as sleep fades away. His eyelash flicker as the light of the room registers and then he goes still. Kakashi can see him trying to figure out where he is. Once that is accomplished, Iruka opens his eyes. 

“You’re alright.” Iruka croaks out when he sees his boyfriend. 

Kakashi grips his hand a little tighter. It mirrors how those words make his heart feels like it’s being crushed. What did he ever do to deserve Iruka? “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Silence falls between them. Iruka looks down at himself. “….how bad is it?” 

“Tsunade says you will make a full recovery after some therapy.” Kakashi sees Iruka relax at that. “It will take a couple of months though.” 

“Oh, my god. My class is going to be a nightmare by the time I get back.” The horror in Iruka’s voice makes Kakashi snort. 

“I’m sure, Tsunade will be able to find decent substitute. Ebisu owes you some favors at least.” 

Iruka mutters about lesson plans and plots to get back into the classroom as soon as possible. He’s going to end up doing more damage to himself. He’s going end up back in this bed and all Kakashi can see is him bleeding out in the forest. 

“Don’t you _dare_.” Kakashi voice breaks a little at the last word. It startles them both. Quiet descends between them as Kakashi tries to pull himself together. 

“It was a good call.” Iruka says. He knows exactly what is bothering Kakashi as per usual. 

_How can you_ say _that?_ Kakashi thinks. _My decision landed you here._

“Stop that.” Iruka interrupts. “Your plan was solid. The mission needed to be completed. You couldn’t have known that one of them was a tracker.” 

“I should have.” 

Iruka lifts up a hand and flicks Kakashi’s nose. The Copy-Nin pulls away; half surprised, half offended. “I’m not one of my ninken.” 

“Then stop acting like Shiba in a sulk.” 

“You nearly _died_.” 

“Well, I’m not. You saved me remember?” 

“If I had been better this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“You’re not a god, Kakashi. Things happen.” 

“I requested you for this mission. I thought it would be easy so I asked for you and now look where you are. All because I wanted to spend more time with you.” 

“If I hadn’t gone, it would have been another mission. Another C-Rank gone bad. I don’t regret agreeing to be your partner.” 

Kakashi knew he means that in more ways than one. The Jonin places both hands around Iruka’s and presses his forehead against it. Logically, he knew the Iruka is right. Emotionally, all he can think of is Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, all the people that he has loved and their names on the Memorial Stone. 

“I don’t want you to die.” Kakashi murmurs. It’s a foolish wish. Their duty means dying of old age is impossible, but he makes it all the same.

“I’ll try my best not to.” Iruka responds. It’s the best either of them can offer. “Did ninja say why they were after us?” 

“No.” Kakashi says bluntly. 

Iruka blinks. “Not even the woman? She was pretty chatty with me.” 

Kakashi goes tense. “She said nothing worth repeating.” 

“Ah.” Iruka raises his free hand and runs it thorough Kakashi’s hair. The sensation is nice. Kakashi edges his chair forward so it is not much of a reach for him. 

“I love you.” Iruka whispers. 

Kakashi kisses him. He is careful to avoid disturbing the bandages around his face. “I love you too.” 

It’s the last thing they say to each other before Iruka drifts back off to sleep. It’s all the needs to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that so many people liked this. I hope the ending is worth the wait.


End file.
